Three Ideas for my next story
by frozenwolf94
Summary: This is just something I thought of giving you guys on what will be my next story. so after reading this it would help to vote on my poll on my profile on where Chris will be in next.


**A.N: **hey guys fw94 here and this is not a story or chapter, sorry, but I really need my poll to be done with so I can start on the first chapter and I'm surprised that it's a three way tie so far on the One Piece, Naruto, and Legend of Korra story ideas. So this I hope will help move that tie to a single victory!

Chris: Ok don't go overboard again like you did last time putting that 'Please give me a story challenge' thing in the second chapter of Kiva of Zero.

Oh shut it! I was just trying to be nice!

Chris: More like being cocky and desperate…

Well whatever that's in the past. So since you're here, why don't you help me explain how this is going to work?

Chris: No you're doing fine. I'm on my break.

How!? You're an Oc, not a real person! Just someone I created for my stories!

Chris: You got a point… fine I'll help, so how is this going down?

Well first I'll put the summery of each story I plan on using, explaining how the story is going to work, and a list of things I want the readers/audience thoughts on or what they want to see in the story that wins the poll. So you do the summary and I'll explain how it's going down.

Chris: Fine just had me the summaries you wrote down and I'll read them. (Fw hands Chris the script and Chris starts reading.) … Wow your kind of bad at summaries, aren't you?

Just read the first one you Baka!

Chris: ok, ok calm down I'm reading it. Sheesh don't go biting my head off.

**Legend of Korra: The Wolf Arrancar **

When Korra arrived in Republic City, she meets and befriends Chris Somata and his sister Miko Somata, and surprised to hear him say that they're Arrancars! Will Chris and Miko be able to help Korra protect Republic City from a Revolution and rouge Arrancars? Or will the fall and burn to the ground?

Chris: Well not your best summary but it's better than the one for Fairy Tail: OOO.

Thanks… I guess, but anyways it's a crossover story of LOK and Bleach with Chris (points to Chris) and his older sister Miko in the LOK universe as Arrancars. Now I know that Chris and Miko would be OP if I give them full powers off the bat. But that's why I chose Miko to be part of this story because out of the Somata siblings she's the most responsible one of the three and Chris won't be able to control his Resurreccion form right away.

Chris: Aww your no fun.

Shut it! Anyways, I will have Arrancar, cannon like Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Harribel in the story plus some Oc ones that I had some time to think up for a while now. And I will make the pairing KorraxChris.

Chris: Well I hope our flame shield is fully charge… because we're going to have some KorraxMako fans mad at us.

I know that but hear me out. I do think that Korra and Mako make a cute couple but I like the Mako and Asami pairing a little more so sorry but that's that.

Now on to the question, what Espada, out of Ulquiorra, Starrk, or Nel, should help teach Chris on controlling his Resurreccion form? This I'll leave up to you guys. So now to the next summary, hit it Chris! (Gets hit over the head with a frying pan) not what I meant!

Chris: hey I need to make this fun for me. (Shivers seeing fw's glare.) Ok I'm reading it.

**Starforce Shippuden**

After a hard night working and studying, Chris Somata receives a weird text on his phone. After replying to it, a strange vortex appears in his bedroom and sends him into the Naruto universe but not alone. Mega from Megaman Starforce is trapped inside him! Will Chris and Mega find their way back home or will they fight to protect their new friends?

This idea was given to me by ShadowDrago6, who is a pretty good author and he helped me with some ideas for my bleach story I'm working on, where Chris gets sent to the Naruto universe during Shippuden and having Mega from one of my favorite Megaman series, Megaman Starforce, trapped inside Chris, making him a Jinchuuriki.

Chris: Hey don't I have a say in this!?

No. now shut it and let me continue.

Chris: Fine… I really got to set up a union for this.

Anyways, their combine form is going to be somewhat a secret till the first chapter, but I'm sure you might know what it will be since it's in the Naruto universe. As for the parings in this story, I might go with him paired up with Hinata, but I was wondering who do you guys think I should pair Chris with? That I'll leave up to you.

Chris: can we get this over with? I need to get some rest and I want to leave before all the miso ramen soup before is all gone in the break room.

Fine, just read the last summary.

Chris: Yahoo! Ok!

**One Piece: The Inner Flame**

Chris Somata, an 18 year old slacker who just wants to live an exciting life he sees in manga and anime. But his wish is answered when a giant hand grabs him and pulls him into what looks like an office in a white void, where he is offered a job as a "Familiar Hunter". Now Chris joins the Straw Hats as they battle Pirates, the Navy, and evil Familiars on their journey to find One Piece!

Chris: Well I'm done so adios! (Leave the room in a cloud of dust)

Well now that he's gone I can get this finish. So this is basically, this is a One Piece story where the MC gets transported into the One Piece universe, but with someone explaining why he brought him there and offering him a job hunting down dangerous beings known as Familiars. Now this story I'll explain more about if this win the poll on my profile but I will ask some questions on how you guys want this story to go.

First, should I pair him up with Nami or bump up his age to 24-26 and pair him up with Robin? The second, do you guys want Chris to have a Devil Fruit power, which one out of element types like fire, ice, and lightning? And yes I forgot what they were called… I have a really bad memory at times. And third, what arc before Arlong's park arc, would you like seeing Chris appear in?

So there you have it, the summaries of the three stories so I don't expect this getting any favorites, I'm just trying to get my poll finish so I can get the first chapter started. And if you guys review or pm me answering the questions and giving me your thoughts on this I will count that as your vote. So I hope you guys like what I gave you and I can't wait for your guys input on this.


End file.
